Desolate Darkness
by SandXDemonX13
Summary: Rewritten version of B,ILTYLM. Orochimaru has finally decided that it is time to take back the one that got away from him years ago. Will Itachi allow that to happen? Will Sasuke even care? Ita/Sasu, Mpreg.
1. Prologue

Hello all, if you are curious, or just didn't read the note on the story, this is the rewritten version of _Brother, I like that you love me..._ please, just take my advice and don't go to read it. You might not be able to get through it before I take it down, and really, many things are going to be changing, so it's better to just let it go and start fresh, if you've already read it, that is. Anyway, enjoy.

Rating: M, for later chapters.

Warnings: Incest, shonen-ai, yaoi, possible shojo-ai themes, language, rape, violence. This is the warning that will stand for all chapters, things will be taken out or added if need be for a chapter.

Pairings: Itachi/Sasuke (established relationship), Neji/Naruto, Kankuro/Gaara, Orochimaru/Sasuke, Kabuto/Sasuke, Kimimaro/Sasuke. These couples will be the main ones, but there will most definitely be side pairings that will be added up here in some chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Desolate Darkness**

**Prologue**

* * *

Preparations were being made daily—preparations for what Orochimaru knew would be a great success; the greatest success of his life. Soon everything would be ready and he would be able to proceed with his plan.

"Orochimaru-sama, it should only be another two days, at the most." Orochimaru was most pleased to hear the news from the medic-nin, though he said no words and his expression didn't change in the least. "I'm sure you already know this, but once you preform this jutsu you have at least twelve hours before it will be able to—"

"Yes, Kabuto, I know," he interrupted the younger man before waving his hand, letting the medic-nin know he was dismissed for the time being. Just after Kabuto turned to leave Orochimaru's call of, "wait," stopped him and caused him to turn back around. "How are things progressing with the boy?" Kabuto, for a single moment, looked most annoyed with the question.

"He has, begrudgingly, agreed to the part you have given him..." Orochimaru was amused, inwardly, by the tone he was hearing from the other man. "He annoys you," he stated before lapsing into silence so that he could think.

After a few moments of having Kabuto's watchful gaze on him, he turned to walk away, but didn't. Instead, he spoke, "I do assume that you'll be going to see him." Well, if Kabuto hadn't been planning to, he surely was now. "Of course, my lord."

Nothing more was said, as nothing more needed to be said, and Orochimaru began walking away, letting Kabuto know that he was free to go and deal with his annoyance.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Silence wrapped itself tightly around Kabuto the moment he entered the chamber in which the younger male insisted on spending his free time. "Orochimaru-sama—"

"Fucking bastard..." Kabuto forced himself to take a deep breath and ignore the interruption, which he had known he was going to hear upon mention of Orochimaru's name. "...Is," he continued on as if the interruption hadn't happened at all, "I believe, hoping that you will take your role in this much more seriously."

Seconds after speaking, the medic-nin had a pair of green eyes glaring at him angrily. "Don't talk to me about that shit! I'm doing what you want, you'd best be fucking happy about that!" the shouted words from the, easily, enraged male weren't unexpected in the least. All Kabuto could do was nod and push his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Could you, at least, tell me when you plan on going back?"

Those piercing green eyes were again glaring at him, but Kabuto couldn't have cared less as he really just wanted to strangle the teenager across the room. "I'll be leaving here tomorrow," the others voice was suddenly very calm, "I'm expected to appear with two others to apply for the new squad in a few days time." Kabuto nodded slightly. "Then please understand that in a little over two days time the first phase will begin."

A scoff sounded from across the room. "We will need you to be pre—"

"I know!"

Kabuto sighed before he turned and left the chamber, and quite thankfully, as he couldn't stand being around the boy for long periods of time.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Another giggle broke the otherwise perfect silence of the room. Yet then the light sound of lips disconnecting from skin broke the nearly tense silence that surrounded the two boys who lay in bed. Two boys who happened to look very much alike. Two boys who just happened to be brothers. "Itachi..." another giggle, nearly silent, left the teen as he called out his elder brother's name softly, only laughing because of the kisses that were being placed on his neck.

Itachi merely grinned against his brother's pale skin as he continued to kiss and nibble it playfully. "Now, don't you think that it's about time you said yes?" Sasuke was in thought for some short moments before he said, "no," with another tiny giggle, placing his hand against the back of his brother's neck as the man began to move away. Sasuke's hand did nothing to stop Itachi from moving away from him so that he could better look at the boy who had been continuously saying no for months.

"It's only a room, Sasuke," he said quietly, not having completely destroyed their closeness. "I just want to have you next to me." For moments Sasuke was touched by the words, though he would have rather liked to be touched by Itachi's hands, but then he, somehow, got out the same line as always. "It'll be suspicious, Itachi. Naruto'll start suspecting us..."

Itachi looked at the young teen seriously, "You don't think he already suspects?" Sasuke knew exactly what Itachi was getting at and narrowed his eyes, about to tell him to shut it but before he could their lips were meshed together in a soft, chaste kiss. "I'm quite sure he's noticed the way I look at you on occasion when we're out. Then there is always that time he caught us when I was holding you—"

"Shut up!" Sasuke blushed, though he had no reason to, as he attempted to shout at his brother. Itachi continued to speak, though he did change the words he was speaking, "I'm simply saying that he most likely already knows, Sasuke." The teen looked away from the man who was leaning over him. "This is supposed to just be a secret though..." something in Itachi almost made him want to smile at how adorable his brother looked, but he kept his serious gaze. "You're the one that wanted it to be a secret, Sasuke."

The reminder was one that Sasuke didn't need, nor wanted to hear. "I love you, Sasuke," the one being spoken to met his brother's gaze once the words were said and he smiled lightly as he returned them. "I wouldn't mind if everyone knew how I felt about you, I do hope you know that," Sasuke knew that Itachi was trying to help him feel better about everything, but he couldn't. "I love you, Sasuke, and I'm not ashamed of it. I never will be."

Sasuke swallowed as Itachi moved and settled next to him, wrapping an arm around him after a moment, making him feel so much better. "I do love you, Sasuke," he whispered into the raven-haired teen's ear, causing Sasuke to close his eyes and sigh. "I... I'll try..." he half shrugged and turned his head, opening his eyes to gaze into his brother's onyx. "I'll try and talk to Naruto tomorrow..." Itachi smiled lightly before their lips met again in a sweet kiss.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Training had come and past more quickly than any time that Sasuke could remember, and he found himself walking home, the blonde Uzumaki that he had said he'd try to speak to by his side. "Naruto..." Sasuke started hesitantly, unsure if he really wanted to do this or not. Naruto looked over at him and smiled. It was a smile that happened to look so innocent, which just happened to make Sasuke want to shut his mouth. "Sasuke...?" Naruto finally asked quietly when he heard nothing further from his friend. "Sasuke, are you alright?"

The only thing the Uchiha could do was nod curtly before he quickly shook his head, which, truthfully, only confused Naruto. "Um...is there...something on your mind?" Sasuke was silent again, for rather horribly long moments, before he took a deep breath, deciding that perhaps he should finally take his brother's lead and not be afraid of how people thought of him. Yet, even though he told himself that he could do it, he closed his mouth without uttering a sound.

"...Well...okay then," Naruto said awkwardly, simply to fill the silence that Sasuke had let grow. "Itachi and I are lovers!" he finally blurted it out, squinting his eyes shut tight as if he were about to be hit seconds after as he stopped on the side of the road, seeing as he couldn't see here he was going any longer. Naruto kept walking for a moment, completely unaffected by the words. He only stopped when he finally noticed Sasuke didn't happen to be by his side any longer.

The blonde quickly turned around and his blue eyes fell upon the obsidian-eyed teen, who looked uncharacteristically frightened. Slowly, Sasuke opened his dark eyes and found Naruto walking toward him, an odd look upon his face. "Yeah... I already knew that..." Sasuke looked confused, conveying his question of, "how?" without speaking. Naruto smiled and waved a hand in the air nonchalantly. "Itachi told me like four months ago," he said it like Sasuke should have known.

Sasuke's eyes widened for only half a moment, a moment in which Naruto wasn't paying attention, before he narrowed them. "I am happy for the two of you though, if he never told you I said so before." Sasuke really wasn't aware of his friend's words as he began off down the road quickly, needing very much to shout angrily at his brother.

Naruto simply watched his friend go and shrugged, not understanding what he seemed so upset about.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Uchiha Itachi!" it was the first thing shouted out by the younger when he entered their home, and only seconds later he saw his brother come out of the hall with an eyebrow raised in question. "_Four months ago_!" Itachi quickly understood why his brother seemed so angry, but could only smile softly at him as he fumed. "Well...I did tell you that he most likely already—"

"Only because _you_ told him!" Itachi shrugged and took a few steps toward his brother. "I felt I could trust him. I felt that he would understand our relationship." Sasuke frowned deeply. "We had only been together for like...two months! That's not really much of a relationship." Itachi placed a hand over his chest in mock heartache. "Sasuke, you pain me." The words gained him a glare easily. "I told you that I'm not ashamed of how I feel for you."

"...That doesn't mean you should go around telling people without me knowing."

"It would have been years before anyone knew, had it been up to you." Another glare. Itachi stepped closer still, another smile appearing on his lips. "Do you think that now you will say yes?" Sasuke took a deep breath in, exhaling it out in a sigh a second later. He didn't think he could seriously be mad at the man who had saved him so much embarrassment. "...I suppose I have no choice but to say yes now, do I?"

Itachi chuckled lightly before leaning down and kissing his brother's forehead, turning around a moment later and walking off. "Good choice, seeing as I went ahead and took the liberty of beginning to move some of your things into my room." Itachi disappeared around the corner with a smirk on his face as Sasuke's jaw nearly dropped. "_Itachi_!"

**XxXxXxXxX**

Orochimaru watched as Kabuto entered the chamber silently. "We are a bit ahead of schedule, I will admit I am surprised." Orochimaru could only nod, though he did feel a wonderful sense of victory begin to well up inside of him.

"No doubt we are ahead since you have been unburdened as of late," there was a hint of amusement in his lord's voice that almost made Kabuto glare, but he held his urge back well. "Yes, of course, Orochimaru-sama." The dark-haired man looked upon the medic-nin with a smirk forming on his lips. "I'm sure you're aware that you must inform him that things are ahead of schedule."

Kabuto nearly hung his head and groaned when he heard the words that left Orochimaru's lips in that evil tone. Yet the most he could do was nod and bow, knowing he was dismissed, leaving the chamber a moment later while half wondering just how badly he would be punished if he _mistakenly_ forgot to not inform the boy.

He thought about it for only a moment before shaking his head, realizing that his life, at the moment, was worth a little something and so he would have to put up with the annoying brat for a short time. After all, it was wholly important to his lord's plan.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: First prologue ever. I think it's pretty good, a lot better than a lot of stuff from _Brother, I like that you love me..._ and like I said, this will be very different from that, so...if you've read it, just kinda cast it out of your mind, and if you haven't read it, then don't worry about it. Next chapter will be up soon, extremely soon, like a day or two kinda soon. And don't worry about Mikoto and Fugaku, if you even care really, what happened to them will be explained later, and, by the way, Itachi has never been in the Akatsuki, at least in this story.

Review if you'd like. Thank you.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	2. Onyx and Raven: Part One

Hello again. Chapters, from here on, might be confusing for some of you. It will be the pairing that gets the chapter title. With Onyx and Raven that is Itachi and Sasuke, and this is part one. Whenever another of the main couples comes in then they will get their own unique chapter name that starts with part one. So, don't let it confuse you, just go with it and enjoy.

Rating: M, for later chapters.

Warnings: Incest and shonen-ai, that's it for this chapter. Don't like then go away, this is your only warning.

Pairings: Itachi/Sasuke (established relationship), tiny mentions of one-sided Kakashi/Sasuke.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; never will.

* * *

**Desolate Darkness**

**Onyx and Raven: Part One**

* * *

Lips trailed down white skin so softly, causing light moans and small spasms to come from the body that lay underneath the taller frame. The lips teased, like they did on many occasions, and gave the promise of something more to come, though the man the lips belonged to knew that his brother was not ready to take that step with him just yet. Those soft, pink lips left Sasuke's chest and landed on his own lips gently and only for a moment. "Now, aren't you glad that you decided to accept?" Itachi said the words with a small smile as he went back to kissing his brother, focusing now on the teenager's neck.

"...I'm still not," the teen had to pause to let out a soft giggle which turned into a half irritated sigh, "not happy with you..." Itachi didn't think much on the words as his teeth took Sasuke's skin into his mouth so that he could taste it better as his hands roamed over the body he had touched so many times in the past half year. "But you love me," was all he finally managed as he looked at the younger male, letting one hand travel just a bit further south than the other, and only allowing it to tease Sasuke. "Better yet, you love what I do to you." The boy moaned softly at the words as he moved his hips just slightly, attempting to get Itachi to actually touch him where he needed to be touched.

"...Itachi..." the man looked at his brother, not moving another inch as he waited for Sasuke to speak the word that he knew was on the tip of his tongue and wanting to come out in the desperate, pleading tone that Itachi loved to hear. "Itachi..." Sasuke whispered out again, "_Please_," Itachi's eyes closed when he heard the word before he leaned down and kissed just below Sasuke's ear as his hand breached the hem of the teen's boxers slowly, and still only teasingly.

"Sasuke!" the one being shouted for suddenly started at the voice but then quickly pretended like he hadn't heard it. "Sasuke!" the annoyingly unique voice that was steadily shouting louder for the raven-haired teen made Sasuke groan. "Just ignore him," Itachi whispered before stealing away his brother's lips once again in a soft and sweet kiss that actually did help Sasuke block out the blonde's voice. "Would you two stop smoochin'! C'mon, Sasuke, we need to go!" this time Itachi started at the words and both of his hands quickly retreated from his brother's body before he turned to look at their open bedroom door.

Standing there, staring at them, was Naruto, who wasn't fazed in the least by the scene he was taking in as he looked like he had much more important things on his mind. Both Itachi and Sasuke continued to lay there, not really understanding why Naruto happened to be watching them. Finally, after only a few seconds of being completely ignored it seemed, his eyes grew wide before he made frantic gestures with both hands. "C'mon! Training! We need to go!"

Both males, for many moments, simply continued to watch the blonde make his frantic movements, but once Naruto sighed deeply they began to pay a little more attention, and only because the teen took a few steps into their room. Seconds later he was next to the bed, taking Sasuke's arm in his hand and attempting to drag the boy from the warm confines of the bed, and his brother's body. "Naruto..." Itachi sounded very disapproving of the action he was watching but Naruto just glared at him. "Training, Itachi, training," he reminded him.

Itachi, finally, sighed and quickly waved the younger's hand away from his brother before he leaned down and kissed Sasuke quickly. "Don't have too much fun without me," he teased lightly, making Sasuke blush before he made to get off the bed, only succeeding in falling onto the floor. Once he stood up and dusted himself off he told Naruto to go wait for him downstairs while he got dressed, something which he did slowly and wholly for his brother's enjoyment.

**XxXxXxXxX**

They walked in silence, Sasuke being a little too embarrassed to say anything, and Naruto not really caring to say anything. Then, it came, "You could at least try to show up on time," it was odd for Sasuke to hear Naruto nearly reprimanding him for his tardiness but he wasn't annoyed by it, as he did know that he should have left the house long ago. "I appreciate that you came and got me," Naruto nodded slightly as they got nearer to the training ground where Sakura sat, completely bored.

Once they stood in front of the pink-haired girl she stood up and smiled happily. "He's still not here?" Sakura shook her head before sitting back down, again looking bored, but more so than before. Just seconds later the very man Naruto had asked about appeared just behind Sakura, smiling, and scaring the hell out of her. "Hello all, sorry I'm late, it seems that I—"

"Save it," Naruto said, in a very irritated manner as Sakura caught her breath by his side. Kakashi shrugged a bit before getting down to business. "Okay then, we'll be resuming our training from yesterday." Naruto and Sakura both sighed softly. "All we've been doing is sparring, can't we do something useful for once? Like...learn a new jutsu!" Sakura had to agree with Naruto just this once, as she too was completely tired of all their sparring sessions. Kakashi completely ignored them and continued to speak. "Naruto and Sakura, I do hope you'll have fun today. Sasuke you will be sparring with me."

Sasuke really had no complaints, as to him any kind of training was good enough, and so he walked off with Kakashi while Naruto and Sakura simply sat down, attempting to be rebels and not do what their sensei had said. After a short walk, teacher and student were out of site of the other two and slowly took up their stances, not wholeheartedly into doing this either. But after a few seconds of looking at one another Sasuke quickly took out a kunai and threw it, Kakashi dodging it easily by jumping to the side and when he did he glimpsed Sasuke's neck beneath his collar. "Sasuke," he began, dodging once again, but moving closer to the teen as he did so. "Is that...a hickey...?"

At the mere mention of the word, Sasuke's hand came up and touched his neck, where only thirty minutes before Itachi had been kissing. His skin felt slightly tender and, though he couldn't see it for himself at the moment, he knew that most likely he did have a love bite. A sigh left Sasuke just moments after touching his neck, where his hand never dropped from as he attempted to hide it so that maybe Kakashi would just forget it. "...Just who has been kissing you?" Kakashi tried to sound like he was simply curious but by Sasuke's raised eyebrow he could tell he sounded a little disappointed, or betrayed, he didn't exactly know which.

"It's no one..." Kakashi raised his eyebrow when he heard the words, not believing them for a moment. "I was playing around with my brother, okay? He accidentally hit me," still, not one word was thought true by the silver-haired Jonin. "Sasuke," he began quietly, walking toward the boy after a moment, which only made Sasuke back up with every step that Kakashi took toward him. "Has someone been doing things to you?—forcing things upon you, I mean to say."

Sasuke, for many moments, moments that happened to be too long for Kakashi to handle at the moment, stood silent, looking at the ground a little embarrassed. "...No..." the Jonin's eye widened just the slightest bit when he heard the word. "No... Then...are you meaning that...?" Kakashi couldn't finish his sentence as he felt just a little too shocked with the sudden news. Sasuke nodded lightly, and Kakashi almost didn't notice it, but he did and then quickly took the few strides to get to the boy and pinned him against a tree.

"Who has kissed you?"

"..." Sasuke's eyes narrowed in confusion and a bit of anger, "Why the hell do you care?" Kakashi suddenly realized how he was acting and took a calming breath before swallowing down his next words, picking new ones to say. "I'm your sensei," the excuse was being made up on the fly, "I am simply worried about you. I don't want you getting involved with someone that could hurt you." Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes before he shoved Kakashi away from him.

"Trust me, I don't think that hurting me is the first thing on his mind," he mumbled it quietly as he turned and walked away, deciding that he'd rather just be home than around his odd teacher, who was acting more different than normal today. Kakashi, after a few moments, followed the path that Sasuke had taken and came to find, just a minute or two later, Sakura and Naruto chatting quietly, but Sasuke nowhere in his sight. The most he could really do was sigh before telling the two they could leave. He vanished a moment later.

**XxXxXxXxX**

_No mercy,_ it was the one and only thought that ran through the snake's mind, though he didn't actually understand why at the moment. He knew though that things were progressing much better than he had planned, and much more quickly. At this rate he knew that he might have to get Kabuto to again speak with the annoying being he had placed into his care.

Orochimaru stood silent in the vast chamber, his thoughts mostly silent as well, and everything seemed right in the world for a moment...until Kabuto walked in. "Orochimaru-sama, tomorrow." It was the only thing that the medic-nin said but it spoke volumes. "In the morn?" he asked quietly and Kabuto simply nodded, getting a slight nod back that let him know he was dismissed.

The moment the silver-haired man left his sight Orochimaru's thoughts rested on the boy he was planning to take once again. "Soon, my dear, so soon indeed." He would not fail, he told himself often, and he was most determined to not lose the boy like he had the last time. It still pained him just slightly when he thought about his unsuccessful attempt from so long ago. This time...no mercy would be shone to anyone who stood in the way of his plan.

A small smirk appeared on the lips of the man who had been planning so hard and for so long. It was an evil smirk, one that he often let show. "...No mercy whatsoever."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Night fell quickly but Sasuke's uneasiness that he had felt with Kakashi never once left him until his brother's arms were wrapped around him tightly when they lay in bed. "Kakashi-sensei was acting oddly today..." Itachi hummed lightly before pressing his lips to the back of his brother's neck. "He saw the _mark_ you gave me...and started..." he paused for a moment as Itachi's eyes traveled down yet again to see just the mark he had been hoping to leave earlier in the day. "He was acting so overprotective..." Itachi was silent as he rested his cheek against Sasuke's head gently, breathing in the scent of his lover's hair that was just beneath his nose. "He's your sensei, he cares about you."

"I think... I think that it's a little more than that..."

Itachi's eyebrows raised just slightly at the hesitant words before he lifted his head, moving his hand a moment later to Sasuke's chin, making the boy's head move easily so that they could look at one another. "...Has he said anything about having feeling for you?" the look in Sasuke's eyes told him no, and to never say anything of the sort ever again. Itachi smiled softly after a moment and put his head back down. "Would you like me to go and talk to him?"

Those onyx eyes that so looked like the elder's widened in surprise, "NO!" it was the first thing he shouted, slapping his hand over his mouth a second later as Itachi shrugged. "Well...then just tell him that..." he paused as he looked for the correct words. "Tell him," his lips found his brother's neck once again, "that you are too deeply in love with me to even _think_ about another." Sasuke's eyes closed when he heard the words and he shook his head softly a moment later.

"...Nobody else needs to know about us, Itachi."

"Don't leave this up to me, Sasuke," it was a warning for Sasuke to get it together and tell his friends, even if it happened to kill him. "...I hate you..." Itachi smiled softly. "I love you, too." Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to get away from his brother and his manipulative words, though no matter how hard he tried he couldn't help but think...what if? What if he told them? Would it really be so bad? He was staring to think that it wouldn't be. _...Damn Itachi..._

As if knowing that he was being thought of, Itachi placed his lips against Sasuke's cheek softly. "Good night."

Mere seconds later dark eyes opened to see nothing around. It confused Sasuke for a moment but he didn't let it bother him too much as he blinked once, then again. Three more times of rapid blinking still did nothing to help his vision and he continued to stare into the emptiness. The still nothingness around him was only there for a few moments though, disappearing to be replaced by a hazy fog, which seemed very out of place to Sasuke. But the boy felt a bit more comforted, feeling that the fog had come just to cover up all the saddening emptiness for him.

"Sasuke..." he heard his named called by a voice that sounded eerily familiar, though, at the moment, he couldn't place it, he only knew that it wasn't his brother's voice. "Yes... There you are... My Sasuke." The voice speaking was much too cold and _possessive_ for Sasuke's liking, especially since he only liked it when Itachi spoke with that possessiveness in his voice, and so he looked around him slowly, trying to find a way to escape from wherever he happened to be.

It was the moment he turned his head to the left that he took an odd and shaky step back and to the side, having then realized who had been speaking to him. "...You've grown," the man commented as he gazed at the younger's body with appreciation. "Oro...chimaru..." he could barely get out the man's name as he tried to get as far away from him as he possibly could, though it seemed that he was getting nowhere at all with each step he took. "What...why?"

Orochimaru smiled, softly and fondly at the boy who had gotten away from him so long ago. "No time for questions now, my dear," his eyes raked over Sasuke's half naked body once more. "There will be time for questions later."

In seconds, the man was barely an inch away from Sasuke and the teen nearly crumpled against him in pain. Without really wanting to, he found himself looking down to see Orochimaru's pale fingers glowing and pressing into his stomach. "I will see you soon."

Sasuke's eyes opened wide and he sat up, feeling a great pain spreading through his entire body, but just a moment later he was gently pushed back down as Itachi sat up and looked at him, concerned. Sasuke couldn't see the look on his brother's face, as his vision was completely black, and he couldn't make out any of the quietly spoken words that his brother was saying, though he could hear them in the back of his mind. All he could do was lie there, knowing there was a hand on his chest that was holding him down and knowing that he shouldn't scream as the pain began to culminate in his stomach. "Sasuke... Sasuke, calm down," the words went unheard by the teen as his breathing began to get more erratic, concerning Itachi greatly. What could have his brother suddenly acting like this?

"Sasuke..." he tried calling again for the boy, this time more desperately, but still, Sasuke gave no signs that he had heard his brother. Itachi willed himself not to panic as he leaned down just the tiniest bit as Sasuke began taking many short, shallow breaths. He finally did the only thing he could think of. Leaning down even further he let his lips fall against Sasuke's skin, just below the teenager's ear. "Sasuke," his voice was now a whisper that he was struggling to keep under control. "Calm down, love. I'm here."

Much to Itachi's surprise, Sasuke slowly, very slowly, began to calm once he kissed him again, allowing Sasuke's mind to be able to focus on something other than the burning he felt in his body. And with every kiss that was pressed lightly to the boy's skin Sasuke could feel the pain leaving his body, and by the time he could think again no trace of the dream was left in his mind. "...Itachi...?" Sasuke looked around the room for moment, utterly confused. After a few seconds his eyes fell upon Itachi's relieved face. "Are you okay, Itachi?"

Itachi sighed deeply and thankfully when he heard his brother's concerned question. "I'm fine," he answered quietly, letting his hand move so that his fingers could brush against the teen's flushed cheek. "Are _you_ okay though?" Sasuke looked like he didn't know exactly why his brother was asking him such a thing. "Of course, Itachi." The man couldn't help but lean down and capture his brother's lips in his.

Yet even after they broke apart and Itachi settled himself again, the young man couldn't shake the slightly troubled feeling in his gut. There was no part of him that wasn't concerned about what had happened, but the matter was put to rest for the time as Sasuke cuddled against him, making him tighten his grip on the teen by habit. _Sasuke..._ he watched the boy who was trying to get back to sleep in his arms for a few moments before closing his own eyes, feeling their hearts, for a moment, beat as one.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: And there it is. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed and that you review, because I'd like to know what you think. Thank you.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	3. Onyx and Raven: Part Two

Hello all. I'm up in Washington now, but I thought that I'd update and keep you all happy. I'm not too sure when the next update will be since I haven't written the chapter yet, but I'll try to write it eventually. So anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Rating: M for later chapters.

Warnings: Incest, shonen-ai, implied sexual situations and a tiny bit of language.

Pairings: Itachi/Sasuke (established relationship), one-sided Kakashi/Sasuke

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Desolate Darkness**

**Onyx and Raven: Part Two**

* * *

Training began again the same as every day, with the three students being told that they were going to do the same as the day before, to which both Naruto and Sakura simply sighed before laying back on the grass they had been sitting on, starting their chat back up from yesterday. Sasuke, though, was a little more concerned about just what was going to happen today once they were away from the other two, but still went along with Kakashi, since he had no other real choice.

"Sasuke," the boy nearly jumped, just nearly, when he heard his name said suddenly in his ear from behind. When had Kakashi even gotten behind him anyway? He didn't have much time to ponder the question as he suddenly felt arms slip around him, making him feel very uncomfortable and odd as he knew the only one that could be touching him would be his sensei. "...Kakashi-sensei...?" the man shushed him quietly as cloth rustled, concerning Sasuke very much and nearly making him turn himself around, though the one arm that remained around him held him where he was easily.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said again, this time in a more firm voice, "I'd like for you to tell me who you've been kissing." A raven eyebrow arched slightly. If this was all Kakashi wanted to know then why was he doing this? Sasuke got the answer just a moment later when he felt moist lips against his neck, ghosting over the same spots that Itachi had kissed before—kissing the all the exposed skin of his neck that wasn't for him to kiss. Though Sasuke wanted to elbow the man in the stomach or yell out for Naruto and Sakura, he was frozen—frozen solid to the spot where he stood from complete shock.

Kakashi's dark eye took in the pale skin that his lips just kissed mere seconds before as he pulled away from Sasuke, grimacing when he saw the hickey that still stood out, but was fading slowly. Quickly, but gently, he spun the teenager around and caught Sasuke's chin softly with his fingers, forcing the boy to look up at him a moment later. "Who have you been kissing, Sasuke?"

The need to cry out for his brother began pulsing through him even as he saw the narrow jaw-line and parted pink lips, which he knew, from having had them pressed against his skin moments ago, were as soft as a feather. "W...What?" Sasuke couldn't quite comprehend just what exactly was going on, as he was in a slight dazed state from how quickly things seemed to be happening, though he did know that he needed to move, and quickly, before something happened that someone would end up regretting later.

It was too late though; he tried to move at the wrong time and Kakashi only held him still, having expected the movement. It was too late for him as his sensei, the man he had looked up to for so long, leaned down and slowly, so slowly that Sasuke thought it had taken quite a few minutes, their lips connected. The amount of shock running through Sasuke's veins couldn't be put into accurate words, and it was only because of that shock, which he knew he shouldn't have felt, that he kissed back, slowly and hesitantly at first. Surprise clouded his judgment and so, for only a moment, he allowed himself to kiss and be kissed by his sensei.

The moment was gone quickly, though Kakashi didn't realize it, and Sasuke took the opportunity to push the man away from him and jump a good couple feet back, feeling his stomach knot up tightly from the knowledge of what he had just done. Kakashi wasn't fazed by Sasuke's sudden rejection and so took a step back toward the boy, only to have Sasuke shake his head and bite his lip. "Go away..." he tried to order the man, though he knew he had no authority to do so, but his voice came out so weak. A small smile passed over Kakashi's lips before he crossed the space between them and touched Sasuke's cheek with his fingertips. "Tell me, Sasuke, who has kissed you?" it was no longer much of a question but more of a demand for an answer, yet Sasuke stayed quiet.

Kakashi watched his young student for moments more before letting his fingers slide down the teen's skin, coming to a rest over the hickey as he leaned forward once again, letting their lips dance dangerously close. Sasuke's shock was gone, which he was thankful for, though he was fearing just what Kakashi would do to him. He let his fear go for a single second as Kakashi moved to connect their lips once again, "Itachi," it was a nearly inaudible whisper between the two of them. It froze Kakashi to his core; Sasuke's stomach knotted tighter.

The man was silent, so completely and utterly silent that Sasuke was beginning to think the worst, but then he backed away, allowing Sasuke to breathe a tiny bit easier for only a moment. "Sasuke," he began, moving forward once again to restore their closeness and cut off the greater part of Sasuke's air supply. He had to know. "Sasuke, tell me..." his hand came up and caressed the boy's jaw-line; he tried not to notice that Sasuke flinched when he touched him. "Tell me that you don't love him." Silence.

Silence was the only thing around them for minutes. Kakashi pursed his lips, closed his eye, but still...silence. "...Six months..." Sasuke said quietly and Kakashi opened his eye back up to look at the boy, his curiosity and hurt showing through just slightly. "We've been together," he added in a whisper. That still didn't answer Kakashi's question, but Sasuke knew that his silence already had. "...I love him..." the words that he thought would make his sensei stop all this madness only seemed to fuel some unseen fire as the man leaned back down and placed his lips against Sasuke's.

The way that the lips stayed unresponsive caused Kakashi to break away. "I love you," he confessed so quietly that Sasuke nearly had to read his lips. Again, the silence played around them. Kakashi stared into his students eyes, trying to find any kind of emotion toward him in the dark pools. Moments full of nothing were all that Kakashi gained from his useless search. His eye closed and his hand dropped from Sasuke's skin. All he could do was listen as the boy walked away, knowing that he didn't bother to look back at the man who had just confessed his love.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The world seemed almost like it had stopped moving. The heart in his chest seemed to beat with an uncharacteristic pain. The knot in his stomach tightened with every step that he took. He felt like he needed to vomit; he felt like he needed to die. He had just cheated on his brother. "Sasuke!" there was no way that he could hear the shouts of his name coming from the two teenager's as he passed by them, stumbling slightly and looking utterly sick. "Sasuke..." all he could do was wonder about what he had just done.

Naruto and Sakura both stood up, both looking seriously concerned about their friend, and both feeling the need to run to him and see if he was all right. Neither moved an inch toward the raven-haired boy though as he continued to walk and stumble down the path toward his home, not really being able to see where he was going, but knowing just where he was heading because he had been there so many times.

The shouts and concerned looks, all meant for him, were left behind as his pace quickened slightly, only to come to a stop a moment later as he bent over and retched on the ground. The most he could do was stand there for a minute, feeling slightly better but still nowhere near wonderful. When he straightened himself up a couple moments later he closed his eyes. _...What am I going to do?_ It was the only thing that he could think to ask himself as he again began on his way home, to see his brother, the man he had just cheated on.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The person in the mirror...looked so different now. The boy that was staring back at him made him angry—reminded him nothing of himself. Sasuke's toothbrush dropped to the floor, sprinkling his foot with just a little bit of water, which made him jump as he thought that his brother was home. When he looked down and saw his toothbrush he sighed, running his hands over his face a moment later and forgetting about the small object on the floor that had just helped him to get the taste of vomit out of his mouth.

"I'm home," he didn't hear the words, which was pretty amazing since he had been jumping at every little sound for the past ten minutes since he had arrived him. Sasuke could only hear his own thoughts, the thoughts that were telling him that Itachi was going to hate him—going to break everything off with him—going to tell him that he was a whore and that he didn't love him.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" again, he didn't hear his brother speak. The only thing that snapped him from his thought were the lips on his neck, lips that reminded him of how Kakashi had kissed him, lips that scared him to death but comforted him at the same time. "What's wrong?" Sasuke's hands fell from his face and he looked up at the mirror, seeing Itachi standing right behind him with a small smile on his face. "...Nothing..." he knew Itachi didn't believe the words but the man didn't let it bother him it seemed.

Itachi spun Sasuke around after a second and looked down at the boy, kissing his forehead just a moment later before he brought his other hand out from around his back. "I know it's a little silly," he began, holding out the velvety rectangular box, "but I saw it...and thought of you." Sasuke took the box in his hands gently and looked at it, just simply, outrightly, stared at the thing. "Since we've officially been together six months now...I thought that I could get you something."

Suddenly, and for no real good reason, the need to cry grabbed Sasuke by the throat, trying to strangle him while telling him that he'd best come clean right now before he accepted this gift. "Itachi..." he tried to just blurt it out but got no further than the man's name as he blinked back his tears. "Go ahead and open it." Sasuke didn't. He looked up into his brother's eyes and bit the inside of his cheek. "Itachi... I need to talk to you," Itachi merely smiled, not really concerned about anything right now other than seeing his brother's reaction to his gift.

"We can talk once you open that, so go on," he urged once more and finally Sasuke sighed, looking back down at the box a moment later. Shaky hands gripped the top of the box and slowly raised it on its hinges. Those same shaky hands nearly dropped the box the moment Sasuke's onyx eyes fell upon the bracelet inside. "I know you're not big on jewelry, but I thought that you'd like it." Sasuke completely forgot about the piece of silver jewelry with the black stones embedded throughout it as he looked back up at his brother, closing the box. "I love you," the words came out broken near the end as Sasuke hugged Itachi tightly.

The elder looked down at his brother a little confused before kissing the top of the teen's head gently. "...Now, what did you need to talk about?" he could feel Sasuke freeze for a moment in his arms before pulling away from him. The boy walked out of the room a moment later, "...It's nothing...we can talk about it later..." Itachi gave a confused look to the doorway before heading out himself, hoping to figure out what happened to be wrong with the teenager.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Kabuto sighed, in a very soft and calm manner, as he waited, yet again, for the boy to show himself, though neither one of them wanted to see the other, especially since they had spoken not even twelve hours before. "What the hell do you want now?" he attempted, so very hard, to completely ignore the teenager, but knew that he wouldn't be able to do so for long. His eyes turned before his body decided to follow, but after a moment he saw the silhouette of the sixteen-year-old. "I've come to inform you that Orochimaru-sama—"

"Fucking bastard," Kabuto closed his open mouth, feeling the need to reprimand himself for speaking his lord's name in the presence of the boy once again. But, like every time before, he ignored the interruption and continued on, "will no longer be needing you for the primary stage." For a single moment Kabuto believed he saw a small smile on the boy's lips, but if it had been there then it was gone a millisecond later. "Why?" a silver eyebrow raised slightly from the unexpected question. He had thought, that surely, the boy would have given him a "whatever" and simply left.

"He's found another way," was all he offered, knowing that the child didn't care if he elaborated or not. After a moment those green eyes turned away from him, leaving him in the darkness. "Whatever," he was gone a second later.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Vividly was how he could remember it, though now it had been many hours since it had even happened, and since then he had forgotten about the tingle in his lips and the tightening knot in his stomach, although the latter was beginning to come back. The knot again began to curl deep within his insides, tightening so much that he felt he needed to flinch from the pain. It seemed to want him to know that he was a horrible person; he felt that it wanted him to know that he didn't deserve the man that was currently looking down at him with concern written over his features.

"Sasuke," Itachi's voice was barely able to crawl over a whisper, "You've barely spoken to me since you've been home... Did something happen today?" Sasuke's eyes closed as he began to remember once again, not really having stopped from moments before. Silence was the only thing that answer Itachi and he blinked slowly, trying to find a way to force at least a word from his brother. Slowly, he leaned down, having found a way.

Sasuke's eyes opened the moment that he heard the bed covers rustle, and he found, quite a bit to his surprise, that his brother was looking as if he was about to kiss him. "Please..." he sounded desperate and that was the only reason that Itachi paused, just millimeters from his brothers lips. "Please don't kiss me..." The request, of all the ones that Itachi had heard in the past six months, was so odd that it froze him in place, though he felt very much like sitting up and staring oddly at the young boy. "...What? Don't kiss you? ...Sasuke, what's wrong?" his lips ghosted lightly against his brother's with each word he spoke.

The dark onyx eyes Itachi was staring into closed and he knew then that there was something deeply troubling his brother. "Itachi..." Sasuke shook his head, not wanting to say another word, but knowing that he had to. "Please don't hate me." Those words, by themselves, on any given day, would have worried Itachi more than a small animal knowing it was being stalked by a lion in the heat of the day. Hearing the words now though, while knowing that something was indeed troubling his brother, caused him to think that only something worse could be said, or that their relationship was in jeopardy, though he attempted not to think too much on that one. "Never, Sasuke. I would never hate you."

The words did nothing to ease Sasuke, or his frantic mind, but he was finally able to just say it, "Kakashi-sensei...kissed me today," his voice was quiet as he opened his eyes to look into the half-lidded ones of his brother, the ones that didn't show any emotion yet because the man knew he wasn't finished speaking. "...I kissed him back..." the words were breathed out shakily. Itachi's eyes were the ones that closed this time. "I didn't like it," now Sasuke was trying to explain, "he kissed me and I was just so stunned that...I don't even know..." he felt himself near tears, but forced them away.

"I didn't like it," it was reassurance that Itachi was his one and only.

Itachi, for moments, didn't know exactly what to think. He was in a state of mind where he didn't even want to think, simply because he didn't want to believe the words he had just heard escape his brother's lips. "...I...I don't even want to remember it..." Itachi heard the words but didn't respond to them as he finally brought himself to open his eyes and look back down upon his brother's face, the same face he would love no matter what. "I'm so—" Sasuke's apology got no further as Itachi's lips came down upon his quickly.

"Where did he kiss you?—where did he touch you?"

Itachi proceeded to make his brother completely forget the other man's touch upon his body.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: And there you go. I do hope that you like this chapter, I think my favorite thing about it is the Kakashi/Sasuke scene...though I'm not sure why. Anywho, I hope that you review and tell me what you think. Thank you.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


End file.
